Book One: The Beginnings/Chapter One
This is the first chapter of Flashfire212's Book One: The Beginnings, the first book in the Will the Echidna storyline Chapter One: Beginning of a Legend Knuckles was depressed. Protecting the Master Emerald was boring now that Rouge was on her honeymoon with Shadow. So much had changed in the last four years. Sonic and Amy tied the knot, followed by Shadow and Rouge. Sonic and Amy had had their first kids, Sonia and Manic, two years ago, around the same time he had become a father to Lara-Su. Tails and Cream had been dating, and there were rumors everywhere. Eggman had been quiet lately, having been left to plot and rebuild after the triple hedgehog blast from Sonic, Shadow and that weird white hedgehog Silver. All was quiet, and that was what was bugging him. “It’s all so boring!” Knuckles whined. Julie-Su winced. She hated hearing Knuckles like that, but there was nothing she could do. Some days, he was bored. Others, he was remembering his time as Enerjak and depressed over that. It was a rare day that he was happy. She had told him that they were having a second child, and Knuckles had became more worried. At that moment, little two-year-old Lara-Su walked in. She saw her dad was upset and ran over, wrapping her little pink arms as far around him as they could go. “Honey. I’m sorry. I can’t help but be sad these days. Nothing too major to do. Eggman has been too quiet; Rouge hasn’t been trying to steal the Master Emerald and I can’t do anything big. I feel like a nobody,” Knuckles said to his daughter. She looked him in the eyes and said “Daddy, I love you, no matter what. You aren’t a nobody, you’re my dad. Remember that.” Knuckles looked down at her. The sad look in his eyes disappeared. “Yeah, I am. Come on, let your old man teach you a few tricks.” He smiled, making Julie-Su wrap the two of them in a big bear hug. “Why don’t the three of us go out to see Sonic and his family? You can play with the twins, while Daddy and Sonic can exchange stories, and Mummy and Amy can chat about things.” “Sounds like a good idea. Go get ready. I’ll go get a Warp Ring.” Knuckles replied. “Yippee! I love playing with Sonia and Manic!” Lara-Su sung. Pretty quickly, Lara-Su had all her toys and was ready to go. “I don’t think so honey. You’re going to have to leave some of this stuff behind.” Julie-Su said forcefully. Lara-Su thought for a second, then took out three dolls. “A little more than that, honey.” Knuckles said gently. Lara-Su took out the dollhouse and the toy computer. “That’s enough,” she said, challenging her father to a battle of wits when suddenly Julie-Su screamed. “The egg! I just checked on the egg through the computer. It’s HATCHING!” Instantly, Knuckles and Julie-Su took off, leaving Lara-Su tottering after them. As short a time it took them to race to the egg’s room, the egg had completely hatched and there sat a little echidna, rolling around and babbling. Knuckles picked up his son. “Will. His name will be Will.” He said quietly yet forcefully. The baby was delighted at the name, making little claps and happy sounds. The baby was mostly sky blue, with black streaks throughout his dreadlocks. His eyes were unusual as well, with a distinct ring of brown surrounded by another ring of green. “I’ll go call Sonic and Amy. Invite them round to meet Will.” Julie-Su told Knuckles. He nodded. “That would be good. I’ll stay here and keep an eye on this little bundle of bounciness.” At that, Will sat up and started bouncing on his butt, looking as cute as possible. Knuckles grinned at that, picking up Will and stroking his head. Will burbled and fell asleep. Knuckles lay Will down then sat at the window. Suddenly, he saw two streaks of color racing along, a blue streak and a green one. Sonic and Manic. Sonic pulled to a beautiful stop. Manic kept running. “Hey, Manic. STOP!” Sonic bellowed “I CAN’T!” Manic screamed back. Sonic raced up to his kid, flicking him up into the air. “All yours Knucks!” he shouted. Instantly, Knuckles jumped out of the window and caught the falling hedgehog. “I got you Manic,” He said reassuringly “Thanks, Mr. Knuckles,” came the sheepish reply. Knuckles glided down to the ground, setting the little hedgehog down. “Sonic, you need to teach your kid how to stop. Come inside. There’s someone I think you’ll want to meet.” As the two old friends walked inside, Amy and Sonia arrived. Julie-Su greeted them. “Hello Amy. How are you? “Fine. We came as soon as we heard. Can we go see the little fellow?” ”Of course. Let’s go.” Everyone met up in the baby’s room. Will looked around, confused at all the people, before falling back on his side. He started rolling and babbling again, doing cute baby things as expected. “Awwwww, isn’t he cute! Hello, bubba. Aren’t you just adorable? I could eat you up!” Amy said, in baby talk. She was expecting a new baby soon, so seeing her friend’s new baby made her feel excited again. Will looked up with his deep ringed eyes and gave a little smile. “You’re lucky, Lara-Su. You gots a cute little brother. All I gots is a big brother, and he’s a little weird.” “Hey! I’m not weird! At least I don’t still use baby talk like you, Sonia!” “You do, Maniac” “Do not!” “Do to!” Before the two little hedgehogs could start fighting, Sonic walked over and stuck a hand on each of their heads. “You two stop fighting. Soon, both of you are gonna be a big brother and sister to a new baby. You guys need to set an example for the baby. You know,” he said, turning to Lara-Su, “You are lucky. Your little bro looks like he’s gonna be a little charm to be around.” “Yeah, Mr. Sonic. A real charm,” she replied half-heartedly. “You guys wanna go play?” “Yeah, ok Lara. Come on Maniac.” “MY NAME IS MANIC!” He said, proving he could get annoyed easily, before leaving behind the girls. Six months passed, and Will grew older. Rouge and Shadow returned from their honeymoon. Soon, Julie-Su took Lara-Su and Sonia on a girl’s trip as Amy was in hospital having her baby. Knuckles and Sonic were left with Manic and Will. Manic contented himself with running on the walls of the Master Emerald room, jumping over the door every time he reached it. Will, on the other hand, wasn’t as hyperactive. He would walk around, tripping over his own feet a fair bit. “Dada, me hungy.” He burbled when Knuckles walked past. Both Sonic and Knuckles stopped when they heard Will start to talk. “What was that, Will?” Knuckles asked, shocked. “Dada, me hungy. HUNGY!” he squealed. Astonished, Knuckles ran to get Will some food. Will had proved that he could eat solid food, so Knuckles had been giving him sandwich quarters with ham. Will loved it. Knuckles carried Will in to the Master Emerald room, where Manic was still on the walls. Knuckles turned to Sonic. “Did you really have to give Manic that red cordial?” he asked. “Yeah. He asked for it. I forgot it makes him like this.” Sonic replied. Then, something shocking happened. Will had been watching Manic like a hawk since he finished his lunch and he wondered what would happen if he grabbed Manic. He pulled himself up onto his small wobbly legs and jumped. Knuckles and Sonic both watched amazed as Will wrapped his hands around Manic, pulling him to the ground. Before Manic could start yelling, the phone rang. Knuckles grabbed it. “Hello? Yeah, this is Knuckles. She has? That’s great. Thanks for that. Sonic and I will be there in a sec. See ya then. Bye.” He hung up. “That was Rouge. Amy’s had her baby,” He had to stop there, as Sonic let out an amazing cheer. “Looks like we’re going to the hospital, champ.” He said to Will. Will poked his tongue out. As soon as they arrived, they found Shadow asleep outside the room. “Hey Shadow. How’s it going?” Knuckles asked. Shadow snored. “Uhhh, Shadow?” Sonic asked. “Ha, HA! Take that, Eggman!” Shadow muttered “At least he fights Eggman in some way.” Knuckles grumped. “Shadow. Shadow. HEY, SHADOW! WAKE UP!” Sonic shouted. Shadow woke with such a start that he flew up and his spines stuck to the roof. “Why’d you do that? I was happily asleep!” he groaned, before falling off the roof on his face. “Let’s go meet my daughter.” Sonic replied. The boys walked in, with Will’s head poking over Knuckles’ shoulder where he was in his carry pack. The girls were all fawning over a little purple baby with green eyes. Sonic’s eyes were glowing when he set eyes on his daughter Maddy. Will looked shocked. The baby babbled, then cried. Sonic and Amy tried to calm her down, but she wouldn’t stop crying. Suddenly, Will slid out of his pack and somehow climbed on top of Knuckle’s head. Maddy stopped crying and giggled. “Baby happy?” Will asked Knuckles “Baby very happy now. What did you do?” “Me dunno,” He burbled. “Looks like the two of them are going to be good friends,” Amy said, sharing a look with Julie-Su and Rouge. Characters Knuckles the Echidna Julie-Su Lara-Su Sonic the Hedgehog Manic the Hedgehog Amy Rose Sonia the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Maddy the Hedgehog Category:Fanfic Chapters